Cualidades de un hombre perfecto
by Kmashi
Summary: Bakugou no se siente seguro sobre su relación. Por eso quiere descubrir si Izuku es el hombre ideal para él. (KatsuDeku).
1. Prefacio

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es un pequeño proyecto que comenzaré a hacer en el tiempo libre que tengo en mis tiempos libres. –Si así, mismo- No tendrá regularidad de publicación y será sumamente extenso._

 **Aclaratoria:** Los recuerdos y/o énfasis van entre las comillas latinas «…», los recuerdos van entre las comillas y en cursiva "…."

 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **Horikoshi-sensei.**

* * *

 **Cualidades de un hombre perfecto.**

 **Prefacio**

Bakugou se paraba frente al espejo todos los días. Observaba su reflejo con detenimiento, analizando minuciosamente su fisionomía y haciendo un recuento de las aptitudes que poseía desde siempre.

No cabía duda que era bien parecido. Quizá no era un modelo, pero su complexión y su rostro se encontraban por encima de los estándares de cualquier mujer. Sí, eso era lo menos que le preocupaba.

Gentilmente, Dios lo había bendecido con grande capacidades. Era fuerte, valiente e inteligente. Nunca se rendía ante nada ni nadie, ésto sólo lo alentaba a luchar con convicción para cumplir sus ideales y tratar de hacer las cosas por sí mismo, y eso para él era una gran virtud.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, sabía que su carácter dejaba mucho que desear; sin embargo, lograba justificarlo. Era por su orgullo, no permitiría que nadie lo sobrepasara de ninguna forma. Tampoco era el más elocuente, porque la forma como hablaba intimidaba a las personas, pero aquello le fue dado como un don, el don de decir con sinceridad lo que pensaba sin impórtale las consecuencias.

Sí, definitivamente estaba en lo cierto.

" _Soy genial",_ pensaba al verse en el espejo _._

Y aunque todos los días hiciera lo mismo, no significaba que él fuera un narcisista, no. Era un análisis exhaustivo el que realizaba, para poder comprender como alguien de su estirpe, con tales dotes y con su increíble genialidad, había terminado envuelto en una relación amorosa, con su idiota e inútil amigo de la infancia.

Sí, con Deku.

Llevaban saliendo juntos alrededor de dos meses. Nunca creyó estar en una situación como esa. Ni siquiera el día que ese nerd llegó declarándose, pudo imaginarse que estarían en el punto que estaban ahora.

Lo recordaba con exactitud, podía ver esa imagen en su mente una y otra vez:

«Deku sumamente nervioso, parado frente a él. Jugaba con sus manos, mientras balbuceaba cosas que no entendía. Ya se le había hecho bastante extraño que lo citara en aquel lugar detrás de la escuela.

En otro momento hubiera rechazado la idea de ir, pero justamente ese día tuvieron un entrenamiento práctico, que por "casualidad" –sabía la perfección que los profesores tenían un complot para juntarlos cada vez que podían— realizaron juntos. Allí, se las vieron bastante difícil para derrotar al villano que le impusieron, debido a que no se ponían de acuerdo para ejecutar un plan efectivo. Por poco los derrotaban, hasta que Deku sacrificó un brazo para mandar a volar a ese robot de mierda y terminar el ejercicio satisfactoriamente. Posterior a eso, tuvieron una discusión, o mejor dicho Katsuki discutió con él por no dejarle terminar el asunto a su manera.

Pensó que quería a disculparse por su forma de actuar tan estúpida durante la práctica, por eso vino, y aunque le importaba un carajo su disculpa, ver a ese nerd doblegándose frente a él, le hacía sentir bien.

El sonrojo que tenía Deku sobre el rostro, lo confundió por un momento, pero sabiendo lo estúpido y tímido que era, seguramente disculparse debía ser una tarea titánica para él. Esperó pacientemente, lo que su corta paciencia le permitió. Pero no tardó en gritarle exigiéndole una explicación a tan molesta citación.

— _Kacchan, me gustas —_ Lanzó de improviso, dejándolo desubicado por completo _—. No, más bien, te quiero —_ Sus ojos verdes dejaron ese temor que lo agobiaba y lo miró con seguridad—. _Hoy temí que algo te pasara. Ese robot casi te mata. Si no me hubiera interpuesto en su camino, no sé qué hubiese sucedido. Tuve tanto miedo, que no pude evitar venir aquí y decirte lo que siento, me arrepentiría toda la vida si nunca te lo pudiera haber dicho_.

Bakugou, lo miró con desagrado.

—¿Qué pensaste que pasaría luego que soltaras toda esa mierda? ¿Qué te diría: "Oh Deku, te quiero, estemos juntos?

—Yo… no…

—¡Yo no soy un jodido marica!… y por encima de eso, te odio con todas mis fuerzas… —lentamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda— Me das asco… —Comenzó a caminar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el llanto que comenzó a escuchar detrás suyo. Aunque aún no entendía porque no lo había matado a golpes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a declarársele? ¿Quién rayos se creyó?

Izuku nunca tuvo las esperanza de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, todo lo contario, esperó ser golpeado y a pesar de eso, no entendía porque le dolía tanto si ya se había preparado mentalmente a lo que recibiría.

Después de eso no volvieron a cruzar palabra por un largo tiempo.

Todo estaba perfecto para Bakugou hasta ese terrible día que por azares del destino, él y Deku quedaron encerrados en la lavandería de los dormitorios. Dónde pasaron encerrados más de doce horas, porque al ser fin de semana todos se ocuparon de sus asuntos y no se percataron de que estaban ahí sino hasta el otro día.

Esa noche, donde se gritaron, se golpearon y finalmente llevaron sus frustraciones a acciones carnales, fue la culpable que ellos comenzaran a salir.

Aunque peor que ese día, fue cuando todos se enteraron que eran novios.

Aquella noche en donde su estomagó le ordenó ingerir un bocadillo nocturno. El rubio bajó hasta la cocina a prepararse algo para comer; no obstante, a los pocos minutos, entró su novio por la puerta del patio, completamente mojado, debido a una repentina tormenta que se liberó. Su costumbre de entrenar a esas horas era algo que le molestaba, pero ese día no se lamentaba para nada, al verlo detenidamente de pies a cabeza se dio cuenta de algo: se veía muy provocativo.

Con la ropa semitransparente y ceñida al cuerpo, el de pecas se acercó hasta él y le saludó de forma amigable.

Que idiota. En situaciones como esa, se saluda con un beso y uno apasionado como en las películas. Y fue lo que Bakugou hizo. Lo empujó hasta el mueble de la sala, confiado por la hora que era. Sabiendo que todos se encontraban durmiendo, comenzó a besarlo, disfrutando de cómo su piel húmeda le producía una sensación placentera cuando se rozaban. En su encuentro improvisado, lleno de pasión y lujuria, no esperaron que una chica invisible tuviera un buen rato espiándolos desde lejos, cuando con inocencia bajó por un vaso de agua para calmar su sed. Tan inocente era ella, que corrió por todas las habitaciones llamando a sus compañeros para que vinieran a ver tan fascinante escena.

Al estar todos abajo, se acercaron con cautela para no hacer ruido, escondiéndose detrás de una pared y vieron a aquel muchacho explosivo subiéndole la franela a Midoriya y mordisqueándole el torso con hincapié.

Pobre de aquellos jóvenes.

No sabían que pasarían la vergüenza de sus vidas, cuando Iida no pudo aguantar más al ver tal inmoralidad en su recinto de convivencia grupal, y se acercó moviendo sus manos con rectitud, reclamándoles por violentar todas las reglas establecidas.

Se separaron avergonzados y el bochorno de todos aumentó cuando Tokoyami usó a Black Shadow para empujar a los espías y sacarlos de su escondite, cayendo al suelo como un costal de papas uno tras otro.

Debían pagar por su indiscreción… Eso fue lo que pensó el chico con esa acción.

Ese fue el peor día en la vida de Bakugou y deseaba no recordarlo».

Desde entonces eran pareja.

¿Una pareja feliz?, podría decir que sí, aunque siempre habia algo adentro que lo molestaba.

No negaba que tener sexo con Deku, era sumamente placentero. Tenerlo entre sus brazos y hacer con él lo que quisiera, era una de las mejores cosas que le pudiera haber pasado, pero además de eso, todo el resto se lo debatía. Discutían como siempre, aunque ya no tenía esas ganas de matarlo cada vez que lo veía. También le agradaba su compañía cuando estaban solos, el poco tiempo que podían, porque siempre estaban vigilados por la gentuza que vivía con ellos "Para que no rompan la reglas". Eran idiotas, igual siempre se cogía Deku en cualquier lugar.

Desde que estaban juntos, se cuestionaba el porqué no quería separarse de él, si después de todo, Izuku Midoriya siempre fue un inútil, miedoso, inepto y sin carisma. Tampoco era tan atractivo. No es que él fuera un marica -tal vez lo era- para saber cuando un hombre es atractivo o no, pero sabía que no lo era por los comentarios de sus compañeras. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios seguían juntos?

—¡Bakugou, buenos días! —Le saludó Kaminari en cuanto entró al salón.

Se acercó hasta su asiento, sin inmutarse en responder, hoy estaba de mal humor.

—¡Joo! No entiendo como alguien como Midoriya, está con alguien tan repelente como tú —dijo como respuesta a su falta de tacto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Katsuki furioso.

—Eso es cierto bro —entró Kirishima para apoyarlo—, creo que te has sacado la lotería. Nunca encontrarás que alguien tan bueno como él soporte tu carácter de mierda.

—Ni ninguna mujer tampoco…

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vieron a ese chico malhumorado acercándose hasta ellos con toda la intención de volarles la sonrisa de sus rostros. Además que se estuvieran burlando de él, la otra cosa que lo enfureció, fue el hecho que lo estaba disminuyendo. ¿Eso quería decir que Deku era mejor que él? ¡Ni en un mundo paralelo eso podía ser verdad! Tomó al pelirrojo por el cuello y lo zarandeó con violencia.

—¡El afortunado es Deku! ¡Le estoy haciendo el favor de estar con él!

—Sí, claro… —dijo Denki casi en un susurro para no ser escuchado, pero fue inútil porque Katsuki lo tomó igualmente por el cuello.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dándole pasó a un joven de cabellos verdes que se quedó sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación. No le gustaba que su novio se metiera en problema.

—¿Qué sucede, chicos? ¿Por qué pelean?

—¡Midoriya! ¡Controla a tu hombre! —exclamó en tono de burla Denki, aunque muy preocupado por su seguridad.

—¡Repíteloooo! —Soltó a Kirishima y concentró todas sus fuerzas en zarandear al otro rubio.

Izuku se acercó y tomó uno de los brazos de Bakugou para detenerlo. —Kacchan, cálmate. Seguro Kaminari-kun no quiso decir nada malo ¿verdad?

Cuando Deku le ponía esos ojos de niño pequeño, no podía resistirse. —Tsk —Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su sitio, sentándose de mala gana. Desde ahí pudo ver como Deku hacia reverencias en modo de disculpa a esos dos idiotas. ¿Se disculpaba en su nombre? ¡Rayos! ¿Desde cuándo las cosas se habían vuelto así?

Izuku caminó felizmente para dirigirse a su asiento, no sin antes dar su habitual parada frente al pupitre de Katsuki. —¡Buenos días, Kacchan! —vociferó alegre, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y sentándose velozmente en su silla.

—Si, como sea… —esas muestras de afecto se estaba haciendo tan comunes que ya no le importaba si los veían o no.

A lo lejos, las chicas observaban con detenimiento todo lo que había sucedido. Se encontraban reunidas en círculo alrededor del lugar de Tsuyu.

—¡Ahhh, que envidia! Deku-kun y Bakugou tienen una linda relación. Yo también quiero un novio—. Comentó Ochako con un suspiró.

Momo al ver la actitud de su Uraraka cambió su rostro a uno más serio y con recató les advirtió: —Chicas no se dejen llevar por las emociones. Deben buscar un hombre que cumpla con todas sus expectativas, sino se lamentaran después.

—Eso es cierto —le apoyó Tsuyu.

El ambiente divertido se volvió pesado, ya nadie se animaba a hablar, hasta que Mina sacó algo de su mochila y se las mostró a sus amigas. —Miren lo que tengo aquí. No sabía que esto serviría en un momento como este.

Todas se acercaron para detallar mejor la portada de la revista para chicas que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa de su camarada. —Cien cualidades del hombre perfecto —leyó Yaoroyozu, intrigada.

La abrieron y ojearon rápidamente su contenido, deteniéndose en las páginas que hablan sobre el tema que les llamaba la atención.

—¡Es genial! —gritó animada Uraraka al leer un poco.

—Este artículo es muy detallado, gero.

—¡Hagamos una pijamada hoy! Y hablemos de esto —propuso Hagakure al ver que todas se animaron.

—¡Sí!

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta, es que cierto rubio había escuchado toda la conversación.

" _¿Cualidades del hombre perfecto?"_

Eso le interesaba.

Durante el almuerzo, esperó a que todos salieran y hurgó dentro del bolso de la chica mapache. Ahí, estaba su carta del triunfo, la solución de sus problemas. No, él no estaba robando, simplemente la tomaría prestada sin que lo supieran. La escondió dentro de su bolso y fue a comer sin ningún remordimiento.

Cuando las actividades escolares terminaron, Bakugou se dirigió directamente a su habitación. No esperó a Deku ni habló con nadie en todo el trayecto. No es que estuviera nervioso porque lo descubrieran ni nada… Simplemente deseaba leer rápido eso y devolverlo.

Al entrar, no encendió las luces, la pequeña lámpara sobre su escritorio debería ser suficiente. Se sentó y abrió la revista ojeando con detenimiento las páginas, pura basura de mujeres, hasta que lo que buscaba llegó a su visión.

Y comenzó a leer:

" _Toda chica quiere encontrar a su príncipe azul, pero ¿Cómo saber si ese es el hombre de tus sueños? ¿Cómo sabes si es el merecedor de tus desvelos nocturnos? ¿Y el que merece ser tu almohada en tus tiempos de penuria?_

 _Es fácil, te mostraremos una lista de cualidades que toda mujer desearía tener en su hombre ideal. No por esto quiere decir, que tu pareja deba tenerlas todas, es casi imposible que eso llegue a suceder, pero te darás cuenta que aunque no pueda poseer estas cualidades siempre, en algún momento las manifestará. En distintos tiempos y diferentes situaciones._

 _Diviértete descubriendo cuales son las que posee tu pareja y úsalas para descubrir si ese chico que te está pretendiendo es el indicado para ti."_

Debajo de ese texto, acompañado de gráficos muy femeninos, se encontraba una lista que estipulaba cien cualidades que debía poseer el hombre perfecto.

Bakugou parpadeó un par de veces para procesar la información. Este artículo tenía razón. Él no debía conformarse con estar con alguien que no llenara sus expectativas. Si Deku no era perfecto, no tendría el derecho de pararse a su lado. Si, se había dejado llevar por las hormonas, malditas hormonas y maldito cuerpo ardiente de Deku. Tal vez también por la adrenalina que le producía cuando estaban juntos, pero no más.

Pondría a prueba a Deku, y si no cumplía con cada una de esas cualidades que expresaba esa estúpida revista para chicas, lo mandaría a volar aunque su "amigo de abajo" no estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Porque él era Katsuki Bakugou, un hombre perfeccionista.

* * *

 _Pues como se habrán dado cuenta, serán una serie de drabbles sencillos, en los que Bakugou intentará descubrir si Deku posee todas las cualidades que debería tener el hombre que merece estar a su lado. Las historias podrán tener o no relación entre sí y como dije arriba, no tendrá publicación regular, ya que ando escribiendo dos Long-fic en paralelo, y más este… pues puff…_

 _Tuve que escribirlo, porque siento que cada vez tengo más ideas y si no las voy soltando nunca las haré. xP…_

 _Espero que les guste, a mi me anima mucho, aunque no sé qué dirección irá a tomar esto. xDD_

 _P.D.: ¡Que puto el Kacchi!_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


	2. 1- Alegre

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les he traído el primer de muchos drabbles cortos de esta historia random que me inventé.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Aclaratoria:** Los recuerdos y/o énfasis van entre las comillas latinas **«…»** , los pensamientos van entre las comillas **"…."** y en cursiva.

 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **Horikoshi-sensei.**

* * *

 **1.- Alegre**

Bakugou se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, con el cuerpo apoyado contra el espaldar del asiento y con sus pies subidos sobre la mesa. Miraba con fastidio la pantalla de su teléfono, moviendo de arriba a abajo la información que se proyectaba, dudaba si su idea tenía alguna lógica o no. Ya no era un crío de cuatro años, tenía el suficiente intelecto para decidir lo que era mejor para él por su propia cuenta y no dejarlo al azar por una estúpida encuesta de una revista frívola de mujeres.

" _Maldito Deku…"_

Se repetía una y otra vez.

Le desagradaba la idea de tener su mente ocupada en un tema tan trivial, y todo era culpa de ese idiota de cabellos enmarañados, que producía en su interior un caos que aun no lograba entender.

Toda la noche se la había pasado en vela, haciendo un debate del porqué debía probar a Deku.

Todo estaba bien, ¿así que, cuál era el problema? Ah, sí… su orgullo…

Quizá, lo mejor era mandar al diablo su relación de una vez por todas y el problema quedaría resuelto sin tantos inconvenientes.

Sí, eso era perfecto.

Pensar en ese idiota todo el día era un martirio, porque las únicas escenas que lograban llegar a su mente eran las de esa cara vulgar que ponía cuando lo manoseaba, esas mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza y el sofoco que le producían sus agitados encuentros nocturnos, a escondidas y en lugares extremadamente extraños. También recordaba su voz temblorosa, que al sólo pronunciar su sobrenombre entre jadeos se convertía en una agraciada melodía para sus oídos.

" _¿Qué rayos? ¡¿Por qué tengo que pensar en eso ahora?!"_

Oh~ Pobre Bakugou, no puede controlar su joven e indecente mente adolescente.

Se odia por eso, porque quiere no quiere admitir que desde hace algún tiempo toda su vida gira en torno a su novio. Al inútil, inepto y nada agraciado novio que tiene.

" _¡Es su culpa por ser así….! —decía excusándose a sí mismo, no queriendo aceptar la realidad— ¡Yo no puedo estar con alguien como él!"_

Estaba decidido, lo haría. Y no, no lo dejaría a la suerte porque él no tenía el suficiente autocontrol hormonal para decidirlo el mismo. No, claro que no…

Oh~ que infantil era Bakugou…

Satisfecho, sus ojos se situaron en el primer punto de aquella lista malévola, con el propósito de ejecutarla desde ya…

 **«1. Alegre»**

" _¿Deku es alegre?",_ se cuestionó.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los sus parpados tratando de recordar algún momento en específico.

" _Alegre… las únicas veces que lo veo así es cuando le hablan de All Might… ¡Ahh! ¡Maldito Deku es un puto otaku! Eso no es suficiente para determinar que es alegre…"_

Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente sintió una presencia que se acercó hasta él.

—¡Buenos días, Kacchan!

Abrió los ojos al saber de quién se trataba, pero no esperó ver esa enorme sonrisa a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

El muchacho bajó lentamente y depositó un beso sobre su frente con suavidad e inocencia.

Ante ese gesto Katsuki se sobresaltó, sonrojándose con demasía y desorientándose por un minuto, haciendo que se tambaleara en la silla estando a punto de caer; sin embargo, fue detenido enseguida por el otro, ayudándolo estabilizarse en el suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi haces que me caiga! —refunfuñó golpeando levemente la mesa. Trató de recobrar la compostura pues lo había agarrado distraído.

—¡L-lo siento Kacchan! Es que te vi tan relajado que no pude evitar venir a saludarte.

—Tskk…

—Hagámoslo de nuevo, como tiene que ser. —Apretó las tiras de su mochila en las manos y se paró recto—. ¡Buenos días Kacchan! —dijo sumamente animado, esbozando una sonrisa con leve sonrojo sobre sus pómulos.

Esa sonrisa era tan deslumbrante que prácticamente le revitalizó enseguida. Era sincera y sin nada de malicia, sentía que si era expuesta en una oscuridad iba ser capaz de disipar la penumbra por completo. Lo dejó sin aliento, porque pareciera tener la magia para adueñarse de todo lo que está a su alrededor e irradiar felicidad a cualquiera que tuviera en frente.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

No tenía ningún raciocinio ese sentimiento que le llenó el pecho, ese que le indicaba que si él le pedía cualquier cosa en ese instante accedería sin dudarlo.

Tal fue su nivel de ensoñación que notó como su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de carmín.

—Si, como sea… —fue lo único coherente que salió de sus labios, como un escudo para defenderlo del bochorno que sentía.

Midoriya rió tapándose la boca, ver a Katsuki avergonzado era muy tierno. Saludarlo cada mañana era uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba cada día, porque le recordaba que fue el único contacto que tuvieron aún en aquella época en la que no se llevaban tan bien.

—¡Deku-kun! —le llamó Ochako desde su asiento, ondeaba sus manos invitándolo a acercarse. A su lado se encontraba Iida con su típica expresión seria y el cual de igual forma le saludaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Uraraka-san, buenos días! ¡Iida-kun, buenos días!

Katsuki miró con detenimiento como su pareja se iba dando pequeños brincos jubilosos hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. Conversaban amenamente y reían divertidos. La sonrisa que decoraba ese rostro pecoso, le embelesó por unos cuantos minutos. Creía que no se cansaría nunca de ver tan esplendido gesto. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta antes de esa sonrisa?

Repentinamente, el de ojos verdes se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado y lo saludó alegremente desde allí, moviendo una mano.

" _Tsk… que molesto…"_

Al haber sido descubierto, volteó enfadado, sentándose correctamente en su pupitre.

Fijó sus ojos en su teléfono por unos instantes…

No tenía remedio, debía reconocerlo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, sabiendo que no podría negar más lo obvio, y con recelo deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla, tachando así el primer ítem de aquella lista que se convertiría en su calvario de espinas de ahora en adelante.

 _ **Si definitivamente Izuku era una persona «Alegre».**_

* * *

 _Awww… que Deku me sonría así… _… Que cosita más tierna y adorable, quiero 100 para llevar xP!_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _ **Coméntenme que les ha parecido esta idea y si tienen algunas cualidades que creen que posea nuestro rollo de canela Deku y que desearían ver en este fic.**_

 _Saludos y gracias por leer._

 _Byebye!_


	3. 2- Atrevido

**Subo el otro capítulo que ya tenía listo, quiero que la historia esté igual en ambas cuentas.**

 **Aclaratoria:** Los recuerdos y/o énfasis van entre las comillas latinas **«…»** , los pensamientos van entre las comillas **"…."** y en cursiva.

 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai, **_ligero lemon_** (no sé en qué momento la idea de este capítulo se transformó en eso, pero **no voy** a cambiar la clasificación de K).

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **Horikoshi-sensei.**

* * *

 **2.- Atrevido**

Izuku era una molestia.

Llevaba más de quince minutos detrás de la pared de la sala común, observándolo detenidamente. Escondiendo su cuerpo, sólo dejando ver sus ojos y parte de sus cabellos enrulados, que sin que él lo notara, sobresalían de su escondite. ¿La razón? No sabría decirlo, pero era jodidamente incomodo sentir esa presencia sobre sus hombros, esa mirada penetrante que quisiera algo, mas no se atreve a decir lo que es.

Por culpa de eso, ya no sabía porque el tipejo invencible estaba siendo masacrado por una horda de maleantes en un callejón. ¡Qué fastidio! No se podía concentrar y como consecuencia se había perdido un cuarto de la película que con tantas ansias esperaba ver. Este era su tiempo especial, esperó más de un mes para cuadrar la disponibilidad del televisor y que coincidiera con un día en que nadie lo molestara. Una de las cosas que más odiaba de estar viviendo en los dormitorios de Yuuei, es que prácticamente no tenían privacidad. Usar las salas y los aparatos en común era una guerra interminable. Los más codiciados eran el televisor y los juegos de videos. Y hoy, después de mucho tiempo de espera -además de que tuvo que amenazar al idiota pega mierdas de Mineta para que le cediera su día-, por fin pudo tener este momento para él.

Claro, aunque como todo lo bueno, siempre hay algo que tenía que joder su tranquilidad.

Y ese algo era Deku.

Apretó los dientes, tratando de ignorar la extraña forma de actuar de su novio, sin embargo, era una tarea titánica. Deku se sobresaltaba en su improvisada guarida, si hacía algún ruido o si se movía ligeramente. Esos quejidos que intentaban ser insonoros, le perforaban los tímpanos y le imposibilitaban el oír lo que se reproducía.

" _¿En qué momento el tipo terminó infiltrándose en la base enemiga y mató a más de cien hombre?",_ se cuestionaba el rubio por no entender un carajo la trama cuando volvió en sí.

En la sala, retumbó el gran reloj de pared que tenía la forma del logotipo de su escuela, este cumplía la función de decorar el lugar e igualmente servía de despertador para los alumnos. Ahora indicaba que eran las doce de la madrugada, el tiempo se le había terminado. Lo supo cuando vio las letras color blanco deslizarse sutilmente hacia arriba, los créditos terminaban de proyectarse y la pantalla se quedó complemente en negro.

" _¿Ya terminó?"_

No podía negar que aquel cuerpo tembloroso por los nervios, le robó la atención durante todo el rato en que simulaba que estaba viendo la película. Simulaba, porque no podía dejar de verlo por el rabillo de su ojo. Esas rodillas descubiertas trepidaban con intranquilidad delatando que algo no estaba bien.

" _¿Rodillas descubiertas?"_

Ahora su mirada curiosa no disimuló ni un solo segundo más y se fijó sin mesura a donde se encontraba el de ojos verdes.

El cual se asustó al haber sido descubierto y volvió a ocultarse mejor detrás de aquella pared que le hacía sentir seguro. Por simple curiosidad asomó su nariz y sus ojos, para verificar si en verdad su temor estaba bien infundado, y se arrepintió de hacerlo, porque sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los ajenos. Tan rápido como se asomó, volvió a ocultarse. El gesto de enfado del mayor le hacía difícil el trabajo, pero se había esforzado tanto por eso que no tenía más remedio que armarse de valor y cumplir su cometido.

Respiró profundo y se acomodó como era debido. Su pecho erguido y sus hombros rectos fue el último detalle que faltaba para estar listo a lo que ocurriría, no obstante, su valentía se deshizo en un segundo cuando escuchó hablar a su novio con una voz ronca y en un tono colmado de disgusto.

—Sal de ahí.

La paciencia de Bakugou se estaba terminando. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Si tenía algún problema con él, era mejor que se lo dijera directo a la cara. Cerró sus ojos cansado del asunto y extendió sus brazos para apoyarlos contra el espaldar del sillón.

—Es mejor que vengas aquí antes que me levante y te muela a golpes, nerd —reiteró, al no escuchar que se acercaba.

Los pasos tenues sobre el piso de madera le indicaron que ya se encontraba frente suyo. Suspiró para tratar de calmarse porque no quería andar discutiendo a estas horas; bueno, aunque si era algo que ameritaba que le rompiera la cara y le gritara hasta hacerlo llorar, lo haría. No permitiría que nadie lo jodiera en su tiempo libre sin ninguna razón sumamente importante. Exhaló el aire de aquel suspiro tranquilizador y abrió sus ojos. En ese instante, se retracto de haberse desechó de todo ese oxigeno porque ahora le faltaba.

Frente a él, un joven estremecido jugaba con sus manos a la altura de su pecho, queriendo así ocultar la vergüenza que lo embargaba y que era difícil no notar al ver su rostro encendido de un color rojizo que se extendía hasta sus orejas.

La boca de Katsuki tembló intentando pronunciar algo, pero las palabras no salieron por sus labios, estaba fascinado, viendo esa figura prodigiosa que sostenía esa prenda de color negro, que a pesar de no ser tan reveladora, le hizo crear en su mente un cortometraje erótico en donde él y ese chico pecoso eran los protagonistas.

Midoriya traía puesta un pijama de color negro de dos piezas, una era un pequeño short que dejaba en descubierto esas piernas esculpidas a la perfección y que debido a lo minúsculo que era, permitía que dichas extremidades se vieran largas y esbeltas, provocativas a la vista. La parte superior era un abrigo de manga larga que le quedaba un poco grande y prácticamente cubría hasta sus manos, con decoraciones color naranja. Lo más sorprendente del asunto y que hizo que Bakugou prácticamente estallara, es que aquella prenda tenía un diseño muy similar a su propio traje de héroe, creándole un sentimiento placentero, al vincular que ese suculento ser que tenía delante podría ser su asistente personal. El asistente del gran héroe King Explode, entrenado específicamente para cumplir con todo sus deseos, especialmente los de carácter sexual.

El menor se movió con timidez para ocultar su cabeza con la capucha del abrigo, completando el atuendo a cabalidad. Posó sus ojos en los color carmín, tratando de encontrar un gesto aprobatorio. Se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza para serenarse. No le importaba nada, lo haría porque ese deseo que llevaba contenido dentro, ya no lo podía calmar.

Y así, en un parpadeó, el más joven saltó sobre las piernas del mayor y se sentó en ellas removiéndose suavemente, ejerciendo presión con el movimiento circular que hacía con su pelvis, todo para complacer al que tenía debajo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —musitó el rubio sorprendido por aquella acción.

Izuku bajó hasta la mitad el cierre de su abrigo, para dejar ver un poco su pecho. Para suerte del otro, no tenía ninguna franela debajo de aquel suéter, lo que le permitió disfrutar de esos pectorales definidos y ver con claridad sus pezones endurecidos. Estaba excitado y nervioso, lo sabía al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba encima de él. Su pequeño e inocente novio actuaba de forma extraña, aquello no le desagradaba para nada, sin embargo, todo esto debía tener un porqué y no se sentiría tranquilo hasta no saberlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le vio directo con seriedad, dándole a entender que necesitaba una respuesta ahora mismo.

—Yo… hice este pijama pensando en ti y vine a mostrártela… —le respondió, tapándose la boca al hablar, muy avergonzado por cada una de las palabras que decía.

—Ya veo… aunque… no era necesario hacer eso… —señaló sus entrepiernas mostrando la erección que tenían ambos— ¿Ahora qué harás?...

Ante esa pregunta hecha con picardía, el rostro de Deku cambió por completo, mostrándose serio y arqueando una ceja intentando expresar algo que Katsuki no logró comprender, pero que luego de unos instantes supo de qué se trataba. Izuku en un acto inesperado y violento, rompió la franela que tenía puesta el rubio para dejar en descubierto su tórax. Ansioso, mordisqueó el hombro y la clavícula derecha de su víctima, probando su piel y deleitándose de los leves gemidos que el mayor intentaba no dejar escapar pero que igualmente brotaban en contra de su voluntad.

—Esto es lo que haré... —Usos sus dedos para tomar el miembro ajeno con fuerza y apretándolo ligeramente sobre la tela hasta causar dolor al contrario— Kacchan… Estas muy excitado.

Claro y como no estarlo si tenía encima una pequeña bestia intentando profanarlo, vestido de forma sugerente, con ese pequeño short que dejaba en descubierto sus piernas y un poco de su trasero. Aventajándose de eso metió ambas manos por debajo y manoseó sus glúteos, no iba a permitir que él disfrutara solo. Pero tan pronto como Izuku sintió la intromisión dentro de sus shorts, se levantó de donde estaba sentado dejando desubicado al otro.

—Pero…— se quejó Katsuki no queriendo culminar el agradable momento que estaban pasando.

El chico de ojos verdes no lo dejó terminar cuando lo empujó con brusquedad sobre el sillón obligándolo a acostarse sobre los cojines mullidos, desde ahí podía ver el rostro desconcertado y sonrojado de Kacchan que lo emocionó de sobremanera. De nuevo volvió a colocarse encima de él, pero esta vez al nivel de sus rodillas y con agilidad le acarició su sexo con rudeza. En su camino, aquel pantalón deportivo era una molestia por lo que lo bajó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poner en descubierto su erección. Al ver lo húmedo que se encontraba, Izuku no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber que todo eso era producido por él. Aquel nerviosismo volvió a transformarse en lujuria, obligándolo a tomar entre sus manos la hombría de su novio y acariciarla suavemente, preocupando un poco al otro al no saber hasta donde iría llegar esto.

—Oye, espera… Estamos en la sala…

—No importa…

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Izuku? ¿Desde cuándo era tan atrevido y libidinoso?

—Kacchan no te preocupes, yo te haré sentir bien, esto te va a gustar… —dijo sonriendo y abriendo totalmente el cierre de su abrigo.

" _Una vista prodigiosa",_ no cabía duda en la mente de Katsuki.

Involuntariamente colocó sus manos en el abdomen descubierto y comenzó a acariciarlo, sin embargo, no esperó que una mano traviesa bajara un poco más sus pantalones dejándolos hasta los tobillos y que lentamente se dirigiera hasta su entrada prohibida con todas las intenciones de estimularlo.

—¡No te atrevas!

—Cálmate, que no te de vergüenza… —Besó con cariño el vientre de su amante mientras intentaba calmarlo para comenzar con aquella labor.

—¡Hey! ¡Heyyy! —Lo agarró del cabelló para detenerlo, pero esos besos en esa parte tan sensible lo dejaban sin fuerzas, y fue cediendo, dejando de poner resistencia, enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil ante Deku. Unas lagrimitas de frustración se hicieron presentes amenazando con dejar en descubierto su debilidad, pero en ese momento sintió unos pasos que descendían por las escaleras.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué está el televisor prendido con la pantalla en negro? —preguntó Mina por la extraña situación. No había nadie en la sala y tampoco en la cocina. El lugar lucía sumamente tenebroso a esa hora. Una ráfaga suave de viento le movió el cabello. Se asustó de sobremanera y aunque había venido a tomar agua, por el miedo se le olvidó. Subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, temiendo que alguna clase de fantasma estuviera rondando a esas horas de la noche por su hogar y que fuera de esos que les gusta toquetear a las jovencitas.

A unos metros de ahí, en la cocina, dentro del armario de limpieza, se encontraban dos chicos semidesnudos, bastante apretujados por lo reducido del espacio.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estabas haciendo?! —gruñía en susurros el rubio para no ser descubierto. Palmeaba la frente de Izuku con fuerza repetidas veces tratando de liberar la frustración que sintió al casi ser mancillado por su novio sumiso. ¡Que ni lo pensará! ¡El papel del pasivo le tocaba a Deku, quisiera o no!

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento Kacchan, es que te veías tan lindo todo sonrojado que no me pude contener…! —decía entre sollozos por los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

—¡Estabas demasiado atrevido! ¿Quién te has creído, llegando con esa ropa minúscula y haciendo lo que se te dé la gana? ¿Y si alguien te hubiera visto? ¿Y si alguien nos hubiera visto? —Dicha esas frases, algo vino hasta su mente, y como si de una computadora se tratase recordó uno de los puntos que estaban en su lista.

 **«Atrevido»**

" _¿Deku es atrevido?"_ , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el otro gimoteó en respuesta a sus regaños.

—¡No pude evitarlo, perdóname…! Aunque estoy feliz… —Colocó sus manos sobre los pómulos, tratando de ocultar su rostro por el bochorno que sentía.

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué bueno que te gustara la pijama, Kacchan! ¡La hice para ti!— Izuku sabía a la perfección leer los gestos de Katsuki sólo con mirarlo, le dejó en claro que su pequeño encuentro sorpresa le había gustado de mucho. Feliz por eso, dio un ligero saltó para engancharse al cuello del mayor y abrazarlo efusivamente.

—¡Ya basta! —Katsuki se resistía, forcejando con Midoriya intentando alejarlo, aunque todo eso le gustara, no dejaba de comportarse como un tonto orgulloso.

Oh~ pobre Bakugou no sabe que está completamente dominado por ese niño de ojos verdes.

Se quedaron un rato dentro de ese pequeño espacio, discutiendo, besándose y dándose ligeros golpes como siempre ocurría cuando estaban juntos en un espacio muy cerrado, esos dos no podían expresar sus sentimientos de otra forma.

Pero algo le había quedado claro a Bakugou:

 **Sí, definitivamente Deku podía ser «muy atrevido» cuando él lo quería.**

 _Hace unos instantes..._

Kaminari, soltó la botana que intentaba llevar hasta su boca cuando frente a sus ojos pasaron a gran velocidad Bakugou y Midoriya semi-desnudos y con un obvia erección entre sus piernas. Pasmado, no pudo articular palabra y simplemente se quedó ahí, siendo completamente ignorado por los jóvenes mientras se escabullían al armario de limpieza y él incapaz de moverse, sólo pudo ver a Mina corriendo despavorida como si algo la hubiera asustado.

Oh~ Pobre Kaminari, sólo había bajado a comer algo. Con normalidad usó las escaleras para llegar hasta el primer piso, observó a Bakugou sentado en el living viendo lo que parecía ser una película, sin embargo no le prestó mayor atención y el chico tampoco se percató de su presencia, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina.

Nunca se esperó ver tal espectáculo. Observó el tazón lleno de papas fritas que se había preparado en el microondas y frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que dejar estas meriendas nocturnas, me hacen ver alucinaciones —murmuró, dándose dos palmadas en el rostro y queriendo olvidar lo que acaba de ver.

* * *

 _El ser atrevido puede ser interpretado de dos formas: Uno, que está dispuesto a tomar riesgos en momentos decisivos; o dos, que es capaz de traspasar o agredir de forma irrespetuosa a otros o en una circunstancia establecida._

 _Pienso que la idea que quise dar es una mezcla de las dos. Izuku se sale de su zona de confort y toma el riesgo de hacer lo que desea a pesar de sus miedos y por otra parte no le importa pasar por encima de Katsuki para cumplir lo que quiere (Claro aunque sabe que Kacchan también lo estaba disfrutando xD)._

 _Gracias a mi amigo Mat-kun por sus ideas para la parte final de la historia xd_

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado x3!_

 _Saludos!_

 _Byebye!_


	4. 3- Amable

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Tenía preparado para éstas vacaciones una serie de capítulos para este fic, pero con el ajetreo navideño se me fue complicado escribirlos. De igual forma lo haré, aunque ya no cuadren con las fechas de navidad. xDD! Este es el primero de cuatro capítulos de la serie felices fiestas. *-*!**_

 **Aclaratoria:** Los recuerdos y/o énfasis van entre las comillas latinas **«…»** , los pensamientos van entre las comillas **"…."** y en cursiva.

 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **Horikoshi-sensei.**

* * *

 **3.- Amable**

La temporada navideña es una época hermosa. El ambiente cambia radicalmente, se puede sentir el aire más ligero, las personas se vuelven más alegres y la paz reina en todos los lugares.

Para nuestros jóvenes aspirantes a héroe, hoy era un día especial. Yuuei, accedió a darles a sus estudiantes vacaciones por los días de asueto. Tendrían dos semanas para pasar tiempo con sus familias y poder realizar cualquier actividad que desearan.

Esto era una excelente noticia para Izuku. Extrañaba mucho a su madre, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de verla y compartir una agradable cena con ella. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, caminaba por el borde de una jardinera que se extendía a lo largo de la calle, sosteniendo los tirante de su mochila y tarareando una melodía navideña al compás de sus pisadas.

" _Esa actitud de mierda…"_ Refunfuñaba Bakugou en su mente mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Venía detrás de él. Andando de mala gana. Su obvio mal carácter se debía a lo temprano que lo obligaron a despertar. Él no era una persona perezosa, pero le enfadaba que ni siquiera el día del comienzo de sus vacaciones podía levantarse un poco más tarde. No había motivos por los cuales tenían que irse a esas horas de la mañana. Sólo irían a sus casas, ¿por qué demonios pareciera que fuera a un viaje o a una excursión?

Se lamentaba ahora haber aceptado ir juntos. Pudo haber esperado e ir cuando lo deseara, sin embargo, debía admitir que ya no se podía resistir cuando Izuku colocaba esa cara de tristeza fingida y asomaba lágrimas a sus hermosos ojos verdes…

" _Estúpido Deku y estúpidos ojos de perro lastimero"._ Pateaba al aire repetidas veces, haciendo un mohín, tal cual niño malcriado.

Su berrinche silencioso se vio interrumpido. Escuchó a Izuku gritar, y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sólo bastó levantar la mirada para saber lo que sucedía: Calculó mal sus pisadas y terminó cayendo de la jardinera. El alto de la misma no era significativo, diría que no más de cincuenta centímetros; no obstante, el pisar en falso produjo que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio y aterrizara de con la cara externa de su pie derecho. Debido al daño, Izuku se mordía el labio inferior, intentando con esa acción liberar un poco de su dolencia.

Katsuki se dirigió con calma hasta ahí, y le observó desde arriba, no parecía haber pasado nada grave, aun así su torpeza le molestaba. —Eso te pasa por andar caminando como un idiota. Levántate, no voy a esperar todo el día a que termines de descansar.

Al notar la venita que palpitaba en la frente de su compañero, Izuku supo que lo mejor era no importunarlo con sus problemas. _"Todo está bien"_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Lo sabía, le dolía demasiado, pero no importaba. No hacer enojar a Kacchan era de mucha más importancia que el dolor que le aquejaba. Suavemente intentó levantarse, pero al tratar de apoyar su extremidad sobre el suelo el dolor se intensificó haciéndolo caer.

Toda la situación disgustó a Katsuki. Un bufido escapó de sus labios como respuesta. Él no era estúpido, ya sabía lo que pasaba.

En el instante que el otro hacia el esfuerzo por pararse, lo empujó al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza. No le importaron los sollozos que escuchó, le enojaba demasiado lo tonto que podía ser. Se acercó y se arrodilló para quedar a su par. Con un movimiento brusco le quitó la bota del pie derecho y el calcetín. —Maldición, ya me lo imaginaba…

La torsión, había generado la inflamación de la zona y ya comenzaba aparecer el tono morado sobre la piel, un hematoma. Se veía mal, muy mal.

—¡Mira esto! ¡No podrás caminar con normalidad así!

—¡No te preocupes Kacchan! Puedo caminar, si voy despacio seguro que puedo… —se levantó por sus propios meritos, sintiéndose realizado al lograrlo. Dolía como el demonio, pero no quería recibir más regaños y sólo imaginarse como se pondría su mamá le daba las fuerza para disimular lo que estaba sintiendo. —Vamos a casa, le colocaré hielo y la inflamación bajará enseguida. No es la primera vez que me pasa. —Caminó unos cuantos metros tratando de llegar hasta la calle. Él no lo sabía, pero su cara era una proyección abierta de innumerables gestos de dolor que aparecían cada vez que ejercía un movimiento. —¿Ves? Todo está bien. —Pronunció con la voz temblorosa y una sonrisa fingida.

Katsuki rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Era una molestia, su novio era una completa molestia. Hábilmente y demostrando su asombrosa fuerza, alzó en brazos a Deku.

—¿Qué? —El chico se sorprendió y se removió incomodo.

—Eres un inútil…

—¡Bájame Kacchan, puedo caminar!

—No molestes —dijo de forma seca y andando hasta la avenida principal.

Ignorando las molestas excusas que intentaba darle, el rubio miró en todas direcciones en cuanto llegaron ahí. No sería fácil desplazarse con Deku a cuestas en tan largo trayecto. El hospital más cercano estaba a más de ocho cuadras. Para su suerte, divisó a lo lejos un taxi que se acercaba y no dudó en extender su mano para llamarlo.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al sitio y del mismo modo que antes lo llevó hasta la entrada de emergencias. Al ver la escena, un enfermero se acercó hasta ellos preguntándoles lo sucedido y tan pronto lo supo, trajo una silla de ruedas y se lo llevó en ella, dirigiéndose hacia una de las salas que se encontraban al fondo.

Todo fue tan rápido que Bakugou no tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación, se quedó ahí, de pie sin hacer nada; aunque pasado un tiempo, la impaciencia empezó a consumirlo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar en círculos en el área de espera.

¡Qué tonto era! —se quejaba— ¿Perfecto? ¡Un hombre perfecto no sería tan distraído y descuidado!

" _Es un idiota". "Ahora su mamá se pondrá dramática". "Si ya de por sí es un inútil, con eso será mucho más molesto". "Le daré una paliza en cuanto lo vuelva a ver_ ".

—K-Kacchan…

A sus espaldas escuchó su nombre, y su corazón traicionando sus razonamientos saltó invadido por la preocupación. El semblante sereno de Izuku lo relajó y su reciente enojo se esfumó rápidamente. Le sorprendió ver el pie lastimado calzado. Esperaba un yeso y unas muletas, pero la lesión no había sido tan grave como se lo había imaginado.

Una enfermera sostenía la mano del joven de cabellos verdes, quien lo ayudó a llegar hasta ahí. Bakugou la observó de pies a cabezas y le molestó la cercanía entre ambos.

—¿Es usted su acompañante? —preguntó la mujer.

Y sin poder evitar el tono altanero, respondió afirmativamente, fijando sus ojos fulminantes en ella.

—El señor Midoriya ha tiene un esguince nivel uno. Sufrió torsión en el ligamento lateral externo. Deberá guardar mucho reposo. Nada de caminar más de lo necesario, debe utilizar compresas frías sobre la zona afectada y mantener el pie elevado. Para el dolor debe tomar estas pastillas cada ocho horas y cambiar las vendas que se le colocaron a diario; pudo ponerse la bota porque era un número más grande, pero en casa, es mejor que no se coloque ningún calzado. No es tan grave, pero si no guarda reposo podría llevar a peores. Con una semana de reposo estará como nuevo y si pueden hacerle masajes con algún ungüento, sería genial, eso aceleraría el proceso. ¿Alguna duda?

Anotó en su mente cada una de las indicaciones, sin pasar por alto ningún detalle. Luego de escucharla hablar, se calmó. No quería aceptarlo, pero un sentimiento de envidia lo embargó por unos instantes y le hizo colocar esa cara pedante. Ella era toda una profesional, era irracional actuar así. —No… —respondió con suavidad y más apacible que antes.

—Muchas gracias por todo. —Expresó Izuku haciendo una reverencia en señal de gratitud.

—Tenga cuidado señor Midoriya.

—Sí.

—Buen día.

Observaron como ella caminaba por el pasillo hasta que dio la vuelta al final de este.

La mueca de decepción que le brindó Bakugou, preocupó a Midoriya, más no pudo evitarlo. Sabía a la perfección que esto provocaría que sus planes para divertirse se fueran al caño. —Bien hecho nerd, nos has fastidiado las vacaciones.

—Lo siento… —respondió con suma tristeza, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad.

A pesar de eso, ver ese semblante afligido, no era nada agradable por lo que quiso zanjar el asunto inmediatamente. —Tch… Ya no se puede hacer nada, mejor larguémonos.

Este acontecimiento había sido inesperado, en el momento, la prioridad fue verificar el estado de Deku, aunque debido a eso no se detuvieron a pensar en lo que vendría después. El dilema ahora era como regresar hasta sus casas. Abrió su cartera y sólo disponía de cien yenes.

Eso no alcanzaría para tomar un taxi de vuelta, ¡ni siquiera para una soda!

—Hey, nerd. ¿Tienes dinero?

—¿Eh? —Hurgó dentro de la mochila y sacó su monedero. La desilusión no fue poca al saber que se encontraba completamente vacía. —Lo siento, ya me gasté la mesada.

—Yo me gasté lo último que tenía en el taxi hacia acá.

—¡Yo te lo pagaré! —se apresuró a decir.

—Déjate de idioteces. ¿Ahora como regresaremos? Mira cómo estás, así no podremos tomar el metro.

Era natural pensar eso. Siempre el metro estaba atiborrado de gente, sería complicado para una persona lastimada usar un medio de transporte tan concurrido. Podría pisar en falso, o que alguien lo empujara o se diera un mal golpe en los contaste movimientos que ejercen las personas al momento de entrar.

Ya había desechado por completo esa opción, así que su último recurso era llamar a su madre que pagara el taxi en cuanto llegaran. Marcó primero a su casa, pero luego de varios intentos, nadie respondió. La segunda opción y la que no quería tomar debido al carácter nervioso de su suegra, sería llamar a la casa de los Midoriya; aun así, después de un rato esperando, no logró su cometido.

—Nadie contesta…

—Kacchan, tomemos el autobús, aquí tengo mi tarjeta. Además, nunca va tan lleno.

Lo miró por unos instantes y al analizar mejor, supo que era lo único que tendrían disponible.

—No queda de otra… —susurró y rápidamente lo volvió a cargar en brazos.

—¡Espera! Bájame. Es injusto que me cargues todo el trayecto, ya te he causado muchas molestias.

—Y dime genio, ¿cómo piensas llegar hasta allá? La parada está a dos cuadras.

—No te preocupes puedo caminar, duele un poco, pero trataré de no afincar el pie.

—Como quieras —bufó, no muy convencido con el asunto. Bajó a Izuku y se colocó frente a él, sin decir nada, pero su pareja reconoció el gesto enseguida, haciendo que sonriera ante la gentileza forzosa de su novio. Colocó su mano en la espalda del mayor para apoyarse y así comenzaron a andar lentamente hasta su destino. Cuando llegaron al primer cruce peatonal, se detuvieron ante la luz roja.

Aún era temprano, pero la cantidad de personas que veían en las calles era sorprendente. No era de extrañar con eso de las compras navideñas. Gente iba y venía, y caminaban a prisa sin siquiera mirar por donde iba, casi de forma automatizada.

—Oye, sostente fuerte, las personas están idiotas hoy —dijo mientras observaba el semáforo, esperando ansioso el cambio de luz para poder cruzar y alejarse lo antes posible del bullicio de la avenida.

No recibió respuesta. No sintió la mano sobre su hombro.

" _¿Pero qué demo-?"_

La luz cambió a verde y los transeúntes comenzaron a moverse rápidamente en la intersección vial. Se paró en seco al darse cuenta que ahora se encontraba completamente solo. Fue empujado varias veces y nadie se detuvo a disculparse, pero estaba tan preocupado que ni le importó, aquel tonto no se encontraba tan bien para andar yendo a su gusto, podría lastimarse peor y joder más la situación. Miró a todas direcciones más fue inútil, no lo logró hallarlo entre la confusión del momento.

—Muévete mocoso, estás a mitad de la carretera —dijo alguien que accidentalmente le había golpeado la espalda.

Esto era el colmo. ¿Dónde se había metido ese idiota? Iracundo, volteó; ya estaba harto, y no le interesaba descargar todo su enojo con ese imbécil que le había golpeado sin querer.

—¡¿Qué dijiste maldi-?!

Sus labios se detuvieron al instante. A unos metros, del otro lado de la acera, reconoció esos rizos verdes. Deku cargaban con varías bolsas y una anciana con bastón se aferraba a su chaqueta. Notó como con cada paso cojeaba y trataba de disimular la cara de dolor con una enorme sonrisa que le brindaba a la mujer. Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar ella dijo algo y él bajó la cabeza para recibir unas palmadas como agradecimiento. Esa cara de idiota que ponía cuando estaba avergonzado…

—Tch...—Apretó los dientes ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

—No fue nada señora, tenga cuidado —dijo haciendo una reverencia, mientras observaba como la adorable abuelita se perdía ante su vista.

—Hey, Deku… ¿Te preció gracioso dejarme botado? —susurró a espaldas del menor, éste dio un pequeño respingó debido al susto.

—Lo siento, es que… bueno… yo…

—¡Ya basta! Démonos prisa.

—¡Sí!

Llegaron a la parada y esperaron pacientemente el autobús. Venía mucha gente, pero por fortuna encontraron un puesto disponible cerca de la puerta posterior.

—Kacchan siéntate —con gentileza hizo una seña con su mano invitándolo a tomar el puesto.

El rubio frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido, le hartaba esa actitud. Lo sentó empujándolo por el hombro. —Tienes un esguince… ¿Quieres hacerme quedar como un maldito desconsiderado? Siéntate y deja de molestar.

Era imposible llevarle la contraria, por lo que no opuso resistencia y tomó la acción de buena forma. —Oh, muchas gracias.

Bakugou se recostó despreocupadamente en el pasamano vertical que se encontraba detrás del puesto de Midoriya. Se colocó sus audífonos y se cruzó de brazos. Aprovechó también y sacó su celular para leer un libro que tenía guardado en digital. El trayecto sería un poco más lento que ir por el metro, unas cinco paradas en total, así que debía distraerse mientras tanto.

En la tercera parada, subieron varias personas.

—¡Hola! —le habló a Izuku una niña muy sonriente que acaba de pararse a su lado. Él de la misma forma le devolvió el saludo. —Tu cabello es gracioso Onii-Chan, ¿puedo tocarlo?

Ante la inocencia de la infante, se inclinó para dejarle que los tocara.

Ella rió luego de hacerlo. —¡Es muy suave!

—Lo lamento tanto, es muy inquieta —pronunció su madre quien se encontraba a su lado, avergonzada por la naturalidad de su hija. —Ya no molestes al señor, Miki.

—Está bien…— respondió con desgano.

—No se preocupe, no es molestia.

Le pareció tan tierno el puchero que colocó la niña ante el regaño de su madre que sin premeditarlo sonrió. Por segunda vez observó a la mujer y se percató de algo. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero ahora que la miraba con detenimiento lo supo: Ella estaba embarazada.

Miró a su alrededor. A parte de ella, siete personas estaban de pie, todos hombres. Pero sentados había varios hombres, estudiantes, y mujeres jóvenes. ¿Es qué acaso no podían dejar de ver un minuto sus celulares y dejar de pensar en sus propios asuntos? Una mujer embarazada y una niña… Definitivamente… La humanidad había caído a un abismo muy profundo.

Se levantó rápidamente sin siquiera pensar en su condición y tensó su cuerpo haciendo una reverencia.

Ante el movimiento repentino Bakugou volteó a verlo.

—Lo siento mucho, por favor siéntese.

—Ah, ¿enserio? Muchas gracias. —Ocupó el puesto y sentó a la niña en su regazo—Tienes un buen ojo, te has dado cuenta. —Se acarició suavemente el vientre mostrando ilusión al hacerlo. La pequeña se unió a su madre e igualmente lo frotó.

El joven Midoriya se sintió incomodo, todo lo referente a embarazos le resultaba desconocido y milagroso, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Además, cada vez que veía a una mujer en ese estado tan vulnerable, le hacía recordar a su propia madre.

—A-Ah… sí… —logró responder con nerviosismo.

Ella sonrió pues la forma de actuar de Izuku le resultó graciosa. —Eres un chico muy amable.

—¡Ah, no fue nada!

 _«Amable»,_ esa palabra resonó en los oídos de Katsuki, una y otra vez.

Izuku se sostuvo de una de las agarraderas, intentando no perder el equilibrio cuando el autobús frenaba. Trataba de no apoyar el pie demasiado, pero aquella labor parecía imposible y era sacudido hacia ambos lados sin poder evitarlo.

Inesperadamente, Katsuki estiró su brazo para atraerlo hacia donde estaba y lo abrazó, apoyándolo contra él, queriendo evitar que se lastimara por si ejercía movimientos bruscos. No dijo nada, simplemente ocultó el rostro mirando hacia otra dirección.

No se lo esperaba, que Kacchan lo abrazara en público era demasiado tierno. Se sonrojó por la vergüenza y la felicidad que le colmó. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno y disfrutó del momento en silencio.

El calor que sentía Bakugou sobre sus mejillas era asfixiante. Lentamente levantó el celular por detrás de Izuku, y aunque pudo ver su mano temblar por el nerviosismo, logró deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla tachando otro de los ítems de la lista.

Katsuki lo sabía, que Deku antepusiera las necesidades de los demás por sobre su propio bienestar lo dejaba en claro.

 _ **Sí, definitivamente Izuku era en extremo amable.**_

* * *

 _Asdsad… Puxa, que tiernos… xP!_

 _Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, les deseo a todos una feliz navidad, un poco atrasada, pero lo importante es la intención._

Saludos!

Byebye!


	5. 4- Creyente

¡Hola a todos! Me atrasé con el plan que tenía en mente, ya ni creo que lo lleve a cabo, pero igual aquí está. Espero les guste.

 **Advertencia 1** : En este capítulo se habla fugazmente de las creencias y la religión, es un tema que puede incomodar a ciertas personas, pero en lo personal no me importa, sólo cumplo con avisar. xDD!

 **Advertencia 2:** Shonen-ai.

 **Aclaratoria:** Los recuerdos y/o énfasis van entre las comillas latinas **«…»** , los pensamientos van entre las comillas **"…."** y en cursiva.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **Horikoshi-sensei.**

* * *

 **4.- Creyente**

—¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto?! —El joven Bakugou se removía intranquilo ante el tacto de su madre, quien con sutileza le arreglaba el cuello del haori.

—Porque te lo compré —respondió con autoridad— ya no hagas más reproches y sólo quédate tranquilo mientras te acomodo.

Su relación familiar no era la más cálida y tranquila de todas; ambos al poseer un carácter fuerte, difícilmente conseguían tener una conversación en calma. Sin embargo, aun tenían estos pequeños momentos de convivencia con frecuencia.

Mitsuki dio un bufido bastante sonoro cuando acabó aquella labor. Su hijo no le hizo fácil el trabajo por lo que hacía más de una hora que intentaba colocarle la vestimenta de forma adecuada. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de nostalgia al observarlo detenidamente, dándose cuenta lo mucho que su retoño había crecido.

Recordó una escena muy familiar, donde un pequeño de cabellos rubios se quejaba incesantemente por obligarlo a usar un yukata por primera vez. Ahora, delante de ella, podía ver a su hijo hecho todo un hombre, portando elegantemente un kimono de color gris plomo. No cabía duda que era atractivo, idéntico a su padre, sus ojos desbordaban confianza y seguridad, eso hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, nada preparaba a una madre para aceptar el hecho que su hijo se convertía en adulto frente a sus ojos.

Como pasaba el tiempo.

Saberlo, le dio gran felicidad. Después de todo, se sentía orgullosa de él. Aunque su carácter dejaba mucho que desear, por dentro era frágil y bondadoso, sólo faltaba que madurara un poco más para que eliminara todas las pretensiones que desbordaba.

—¡Esto me aprieta! ¡No lo usaré! —Se quejaba jalando el obi, intentado aflojar el agarre. Repentinamente, recibió un golpe en la cabeza y seguidamente en su mano, cabe decir que le había dolido demasiado.

—¡No lo muevas o se desarmará todo! No tienes suficiente tiempo de volverlo a rehacer. Ya casi es la hora —de nuevo se acercó para acomodar el nudo que había sido desordenado— El pequeño Izuku ya debe estar esperando.

—Aun no entiendo por qué demonios tengo que vestirme así, sólo iré a caminar.

—No, esto tiene que ser especial. Midoriya-san me dijo que Izuku estuvo deprimido todo el fin de semana porque no se pudo reunir contigo el día de navidad. Era lógico, su pie se encontraba lastimado, pero ahora puede caminar con mayor soltura y no le duele como antes.

—No me interesa, fue su culpa por andar de tonto —se cruzó de brazos— No iba a estar con él todo el día de navidad encerrado en su casa. Hubiera sido un desperdicio.

Esa actitud detestable comenzó a enojarla, con rudeza apretó por demás el nudo haciendo que el joven se quejara al sentirse asfixiado. —Katsuki… No creas que me puse contenta al saber que no me darás nietos.

—¿Ehhh? —gruñó sorprendido, intentado ceder un poco el cinturón para respirar.

—Fue algo que no me esperaba, y creo que ninguna madre de un hijo varón se esperaría, pero luego que supe que estabas con Izuku-kun, lo acepté. Así que… —La pausa que hizo, asustó al chico. Le miró con severidad, tomando su mejilla y estirándolas con fuerza— ¡No permitiré que hagas llorar a Izuku-kun! Debes tratarlo como se merece.

Ni siquiera el dolor, evitó que toda la sangré de su cuerpo subiera hasta su cara. Mataría a ese idiota, lo haría. A él y su indiscreta boca. Por su culpa ahora sus padres lo sabían y no era algo que lo hacía feliz.

Harto del asunto y del trato de su loca madre, se exasperó, pero consiente de cómo era ella, sería inútil hacerle frente. Lo único que logró hacer fue voltear hasta donde se encontraba su padre y gritar con desesperación: —¡Hey! ¡Controla a tu mujer!

—¡No busques aprobación en tu padre cuando te estoy regañando, jovencito! —advirtió, jalándole una oreja como castigo.

Ante esa acción el hombre sólo sonrió nervioso, y es que era tan común estas discusiones sin sentido entre su esposa y su hijo que ya no le prestaba demasiada atención y no es que como si su intervención hiciera alguna diferencia; sin embargo, siempre terminaba envolviéndose en el asunto.

—Querida no seas tan dura con él —se aproximó un tanto intranquilo y le tomó la mano a su esposa para calmarla. Ella enseguida se relajó y le miró directo a los ojos—, sé que se comportará a la altura, después de todo hemos criado a todo un caballero. ¿No es así, Katsuki?

Fue sólo un segundo, pero ver esa mirada seria en su padre no era habitual. Intimidado, volteó el rostro cruzándose de brazos y respondió de forma calmada: —Tsk, pues claro.

—¿Ves?

—Lo sé querido, pero aún no me acostumbro a esto. —Se arrimó a su marido para recibir un abrazo amoroso, mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas que deseaban escapar. Debía ser por la edad, estos asuntos la volvían más sensible de lo normal. Luego, recordó algo y se apartó rápidamente para buscarlo entre los estantes de la sala. No fue sino hasta unos minutos que regresó y le entregó una pequeña bolsita a su hijo. —Vamos, es hora de irte. Por favor, entrégale esto al pequeño Izuku cuando sea apropiado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una sorpresa. Ahora vete, no pierdas más tiempo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia reloj de la sala. Ella tenía razón, eran las diez de la noche. Se había retrasado demasiado. Odiaba la impuntualidad, eso no era propio de una persona tan perfeccionista como él. Tan pronto como les dio la espalda a sus padres para colocarse las sandalias, una luz parpadeó detrás de él, alertándolo.

—Es de recuerdo, quien sabe cuando tendré de nuevo la oportunidad de verte tan adorable —dijo divertida, moviendo una cámara en su mano.

—¡Has lo que se te dé la gana! —pronunció enfurecido, saliendo de su casa de mala gana, sin olvidarse de tirar la puerta al cerrarla.

Esto era un fastidio. Caminar con este atuendo resultaba incomodo. Aún así anduvo a prisa por la calle. La distancia fue más corta de lo que pensó y se sintió aliviado al llegar. No obstante, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al darse cuenta de la aglomeración que había en el sitio.

Lo único que lograba visualizar era un mar de gente. Personas de todas las edades se reunían. Grupos de amigos y familiares tenían amenas conversaciones y niños corrían descontrolados a todas direcciones.

Ahora que se percataba… ¡Nadie venia vestido de ropa tradicional! Si acaso, distinguió a un par de chicas con Kimono y una que otra anciana también.

—¡Debo parecer un idiota! ¡¿Por qué le hice caso a la vieja bruja?! —Enojado, se dispuso a darse media vuelta e irse. Llevaba rato buscando y no hallaba al idiota de Deku por ningún lado, no seguiría perdiendo su tiempo y avergonzándose más. Estaba punto de mandar todo al diablo cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Instintivamente volteó, quedando estático en el sitio que se encontraba.

Observó frente a él a Izuku, sobresaltado, con la frente cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas debido a que respiraba con dificultad. El tinte rosado que presenciaba hacia un juego armonioso con su piel pálida y sus labios carnosos, eso le robó la atención por unos instantes; sin embargo, le fue imposible no detallar como venía vestido: un kimono de color gris verdoso decorado con un obi dorado con estampados de hojas de un color verde pálido. ¡Le lucía muy bien! No negaría que le gustaba lo que veía.

—¿Acaso sabes la hora que es? —Le reprochó, luego de haber recobrado la compostura.

El joven se arrimó tímidamente y con lentitud, haciendo un gesto con sus manos en forma de disculpa. —Lo siento Kacchan, mamá se puso muy quisquillosa. Me obligó a venir con este traje aunque me negué. Luego tardó un rato en acomodarme, tuve que escaparme literalmente o si no nunca llegaría. —No fue hasta entonces que Midoriya se dio cuenta de la ropa de su compañero. Sin querer, se quedó ensimismado observándolo con detenimiento. El porte que irradiaba era excepcional, se veía elegante, pero a la vez con un aire fresco y rudo, muy varonil.

Hacía tantos años que se conocían, pero esta era la segunda vez que lo veía vestido formalmente, la primera vez fue a la edad de cinco años, el día que sus madres los trajeron al templo para celebrar el Shichi-Go-San. Una fiesta muy popular que se hace para pedir por la buena salud de los niños. En esa oportunidad, vistieron sus hakamas por primera vez y les dieron dulces representativos de la ocasión. Izuku recordaba, como Katsuki armó un escándalo en aquella ocasión, a pesar de que se veía adorable. El infante odiaba tantas formalidades, por lo que ese día fue un dolor de cabeza para sus padres y para todo a aquel que estuviera a unos cuantos metros a la redonda.

Ahora no lucía adorable, ante sus ojos lo veía muy atractivo, ese semblante de chico malo y ese kimono desaliñado le calzaban a la perfección. Embelesado ante tan majestuosa vista, tuvo que mover su cabeza para concentrarse y tratar de iniciar su cita. Desde hace días la esperaba, así que la aprovecharía al máximo.

—Ya da igual, aunque… ¿dime porqué has venido vestido así? —preguntó el rubio para verificar sus sospechas.

—Fue mi madre, ella insistió. B-Bueno, aunque me alegro, vamos vestidos iguales…

—Ya veo… —" _Esto fue una treta de esas viejas, después de que la madre de Deku llamó, la bruja fue corriendo a comprar este atuendo",_ pensó. Le dio una última ojeada y en ese recorrido logró advertir que su pie aun se encontraba vendado. —Oye, ¿Por qué diablos has venido en gettas, si aun tienes el pie lastimado? Si andas a lo idiota te volverás a joder el pie.

—No te preocupes, ya está mucho mejor. Además, tendré cuidado.

—Como quieras, pero ni creas que saldré corriendo si pasa algo.

Rió al ver el semblante de enfado fingido que ponía Kacchan siempre que no sabía que responder. Se dirigieron hasta la entrada, uniéndose a la larga fila que apenas si se movía.

—Esto está atiborrado, no podremos acercarnos así.

En el pasillo central, la multitud impedía el paso; aun así, Izuku tomó la mano de Katsuki y comenzó a andar tratando de pasar en medio del montón.

El rubio veía desde atrás el rostro de preocupación de su acompañante y su clara insistencia por llegar. Le pareció extraño, después de todo Deku no era alguien que le gustase estar rodeado de personas ni ser el centro de atención en nada. Durante el trayecto, recibieron empujones y eso lo alarmó. Jaloneó del brazo al de cabello verde y lo sacó hacia un costado, adyacente a unas tiendas que había en el lugar.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? Mira… —señaló su pie vendado— No estás como para andar metido ahí. Si no se puede, no se puede. ¿Cuál es el puto problema?

—No, Kacchan. Tenemos que ir hasta el altar, es necesario dar gracias y hacer nuestras peticiones para el nuevo año.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Por favor… —rogó, colocando esa carita triste, a la cual no se podía resistir

—Ni modo…

Ahora era él quien tomó de la mano a Izuku y lo guió por fuera del pasillo, cuando se aproximaron a su objetivo, usó sus explosiones con suficiente suavidad para no causar un alboroto. El sonido alertó a quienes se encontraban más cerca, que inconscientemente se movieron permitiéndoles pasar. Izuku, observó no muy feliz las acciones de su novio, pero al fin y al cabo lo había hecho debido a su insistencia.

Ambos se pararon en frente del gran altar y el menor sonó la campana antes de chocar sus palmas y unirlas en señal de respeto.

El otro lo imitó por convencionalismo, aunque no muy convencido del todo. Él no era muy devoto, en realidad le importaba un pepino el asunto. Había aceptado venir por la obstinación de su madre y porque sabía que si se negaba tendría que cargar con la culpa de hacer llorar a ese idiota de nuevo.

Habían pasado unos minutos. Ocupó ese tiempo imaginando escenas graciosas donde molestaba a Deku y le hacía maldades a su madre, pensarlo le divertía demasiado. Su imaginación no estaba tan entrenada, por lo que luego de unos momentos se comenzó hartar, no quería seguir fingiendo que rezaba y no escuchaba el aplauso que se daba al finalizar por parte de Deku. ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente? Por simple curiosidad, abrió uno de sus ojos disimuladamente para examinar de reojo a su novio, y al hacerlo se sorprendió.

" _¿Está llorando? ¿Por qué demonios está llorando?"_

Inesperadamente, Izuku por fin se movió, y dio dos palmadas antes de abrir sus ojos, dejando ver una espontanea sonrisa.

Ahora sí que estaba confundido. —¿Ya?

—¡Sí! Vamos a que nos den la fortuna. —Caminó alegremente como si hace unos segundo nada hubiese pasado, guiando el paso hacia el sitio.

—Tch, que estupidez —refunfuñó.

—Vamos, será divertido.

En el puesto, cada uno seleccionó aleatoriamente una caja, y tomó un papel. En silencio los desdoblaron y analizaron el contenido.

 _«Excelente buena suerte»._ Era la predicción general que le tocó a Bakugou y ya se la esperaba _. "Por supuesto, yo siempre la tengo"._ Continuó leyendo, para saber en qué ámbitos esa suerte le acompañaría: _«Una persona esperada, relaciones amorosas, relaciones personales, propuestas de matrimonio o compromisos y deseos personales». "¿Pero qué mierda de suerte es esta? ¡Es una tontería! Es como si diera por hecho que… ¡No! A lo que terminen estás pruebas de seguro lo enviaré al diablo"._

—¿Te ha tocado algo bueno? —le preguntó con alegría Izuku, sacándolo de su debate mental, mientras se guardaba ilusionado el papel dentro del cinturón de su kimono.

—No realmente… —arrugó el papel y lo lanzó— aunque parece que a ti sí. —Comentó al enterarse que conservó el papel.

Según la creencia, si te salía un buen presagio debías guardarlo y si no, debías quemarlo o amarrarlo en algún lugar del templo para que dicho pronostico fuese purificado y no se cumpliera.

No hubo terminado bien la frase cuando Izuku cogió el papel del suelo y lo dobló.

—No Kacchan, debes amarrarlo en el tendedero.

—Es sólo un estúpido papel, no es como si fuera a pasar algo si no lo hago.

—Lo haré por ti —Halló un lugar vació entre el montón y lo amarró allí. —Así está mejor.

" _¿Qué demonios le pasa? —Se preguntaba Katsuki— Hoy está actuando más extraño que de costumbre"_. Sin embargo, no perdería el tiempo intentando descubrirlo, sabía que Deku siempre tenía la cabeza llena de tonterías. Se concentraría en lo que estuvo esperando toda la noche _._ —Vamos a buscar un lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Está bien, ya falta muy poco.

A Katsuki no le gustaban este tipo de trivialidades, pero los fuegos artificiales era algo que le fascinaba. No sabía si era debido al tipo de particularidad que poseía, pero ver esas grandes bolas de fuego alumbrar el cielo, en diferentes colores y formas, le parecía magnifico. Se dirigieron al lugar a las fuera del templo establecido para ver la presentación que iba a darse, allí había tantas personas que prácticamente se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Esperaron pacientemente a que iniciara.

El calor, los gritos, los niños llorando y el reducido espacio, destruyeron la poca paciencia que el mayor disponía. Ni loco se quedaría en un sitio como ese.

Trajo a Deku de nuevo al templo. Pensó en escalarse en algún árbol o subirse sobre un techado que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso de ambos. Sin importarle si la gente lo veía extraño, hizo una explosión para elevarse a la rama de un árbol. ¡No por nada se caló toda la noche las estupideces de su novio! ¡Vería esos fuegos artificiales aunque le costara la vida!

La ropa no le ayudaba a mantener el agarre correctamente, pero en ese corto lapso de tiempo logró distinguir desde las alturas una zona detrás del santuario que se encontraba solitaria y que daba hasta una pequeña colina. Emocionado, corrió junto con Deku hasta el lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó la cinta que informaba que estaba prohibido pasar. A pesar de los reproches de Izuku por haber trasgredido el cordón, terminaron quedándose. Lo aceptó de mala gana, luego de recibir un sermón por parte de Katsuki, dejándole en claro que no hacían nada malo.

En silencio, tomaron asiento en dirección del lago, no lograban apreciar el sitio exacto desde donde se lanzaría la pirotécnica debido a que una gran cantidad de arboles se lo impedían. Lograban ver el lago, el horizonte y por supuesto el cielo, que hoy se encontraba completamente despejado.

Bakugou metió la mano dentro del pequeño bolsillo que tenía por dentro de su kimono para tomar su celular y verificar la hora, al hacerlo sintió un pequeño bulto también. Lo sacó, era lo que su madre le había dado.

 _«Entrégale esto al pequeño Izuku cuando sea apropiado»_ , recordó las palabras que le había dicho. _"¿Y cuándo rayos es eso?"_ No quería pensar en eso ahora, así que observó su teléfono, faltaban cinco minutos para el año nuevo.

—Faltan cinco minutos.

—Oh… Ya veo…

El viento sopló un poco más fuerte. Katsuki notó como Izuku temblaba, no era de extrañar, podían estar a uno o dos grados de temperatura. Quizá exageraba, pero estar con kimonos en un clima así no era sensato y más si el muy tonto no había traído ninguna chaqueta.

—¡Toma, ponte esto! —dijo de forma seca, lanzándole su haori encima.

—Pero Kacchan, yo estoy bien, al cambio tu eres susceptible al frío debido a tu Quirk. Úsala tú.

—¿Crees que soy un debilucho? Es todo lo contrario, soy más resistente en estos climas, mis manos están siempre tibias y si tengo frio sólo tengo que hacer esto —generó leves explosiones para confirmárselo, aunque había mentido. Los climas fríos eran peor que una patada en el trasero, el no sudar como lo hacía normalmente era un problema serio si se presentara una batalla.

—Está bien… —aceptó al no poder contradecirle, poniéndose rápidamente la prenda. Sintió enseguida la diferencia, aun se percibía el calor y el aroma de Katsuki en la chaqueta. Le gustaba, le hacía sentirse más unido a él de alguna forma.

De nuevo, el silenció reinó. Rodeados de los árboles y de la tranquilidad de ese espacio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento que viajaba entre las hojas.

—Este ha sido un año genial… —comentó de repente Midoriya. Fijó sus ojos al cielo con añoranza y sonrió ligeramente ante sus propias palabras.

Su acompañante movió ligeramente su cabeza al escucharlo. Katsuki no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, ver su rostro en tal estado le hizo recordar lo acontecido hace unos minutos y no pudo contenerse más. —Oye, ¿por qué llorabas allá?

—¿Me viste? Ah, Lo siento mucho…

Siempre disculpándose y colocando esa cara… —Dime porqué —insistió.

—Porque estaba muy feliz.

—¿Ahh?

—Sabes, siempre me he cuestionado si existe un ente más allá de nuestro entendimiento… "un dios", "un creador", "un todopoderoso" o como se que le llamen.

El mayor arqueó la ceja, esto se estaba tornando extraño.

—El humano desde los primeros tiempos, ha tenido la necesidad de creer en algo para darle un sentido a su existencia o para hallar lógica a cosas que no pueden explicarse con razonamientos o con la ciencia. Esto ha sido debatido por años, pero al fin y al cabo, yo pienso que todo es lo mismo. Si crees o no en algo o alguien, es una cuestión personal. Si te sientes bien creyendo en un "dios", eso está bien; y si por el contrario, tu no crees en nada, eso también está bien.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —soltó al no comprender porque tenían ésta conversación.

—Oh, lo siento, creo que me salí un poco del tema… Es sólo que ver como la gente viene a este templo a orar, me hace saber que no soy el único que comparto el mismo sentimiento. Yo también creo que existe algo o alguien en algún lugar, que escucha nuestras plegarias. Lo sé, porque no es posible que a una persona como yo le sucedan cosas tan buenas sin la intervención de un ser divino. Por ello estoy agradecido y lo único que puedo hacer para compensar lo que he recibido, es respetar profundamente a todos valores que me han enseñado, y practicarlos a diario.

—¿Dices ser amable y esas cosas?

—Si actuamos bien, entonces cosas buenas nos pasaran— dijo sonriendo.

—Eres un tonto —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al mirarle.

—Supongo, pero no puedo estar más feliz por todo lo que sucedió en este año y al sentirme tan agraciado no pude evitar llorar. Entrar a Yuuei, tener amigos, tener a mi madre con salud, que All Might saliera con vida de aquella batalla y que nuestra relación tormentosa… se transformara en esto… Todo eso parece un milagro, ¿no lo crees?

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua ante la incomodada, no sabía que Deku pensaba así de su relación ni que la tuviera en un pedestal tan alto. Y es que para él esto no tenía demasiada importancia… ¿no?

—Y estar hoy aquí —continuó— lo confirma aún más, que no fue un sueño… —habló más suave, girando para verle— que en verdad estamos juntos… y que…

Ver esos ojos verdes brillar de tal modo, hicieron que su corazón palpitara. Lentamente se fue aproximando hasta que pudo percibir la respiración cálida del otro sobre su rostro y terminaron uniendo sus labios en un beso.

La tranquilidad fue eclipsada con el sonido de los fuegos artificiales y el bullicio estruendoso que hizo la gente al dar las doce de la noche.

Este beso había sido diferente de los demás, fue suave y cálido, sin prisa.

Tomó la barbilla de Izuku y la alzó ligeramente acercándolo más. El contacto se volvió armonioso, era como si sus labios hubieran sido creados para este momento y con cada roce una apacible energía lo llenaba. Sabía que lo mismo le sucedía a Izuku. Lo sabía, al percibir el ligero temblor de sus labios cada vez que se movían contra los suyos. Por un ínfimo segundo se olvidó de todo: del mundo, de las personas y de lo que le rodeaba, concentrándose en la persona que tenía delante y lo que le hacía sentir en su cuerpo tras esa simple unión.

Al separarse, no dejaron de observarse. El sonrojo que cubría sus rostros era evidente, aún así no lo hicieron.

—Gracias por estar conmigo, Katsuki…

Bakugou abrió los ojos exageradamente, eso no se lo esperaba. Y no pudo evitar que esas palabras lo hicieran feliz de cierto modo. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro al no soportar la vergüenza, ni aunque quisiera podía disimularlo.

—¡Mira los fuegos artificiales antes que terminen! —gritó, aun con el rostro tapado, mientras señalaba hacia el lugar donde se estaban proyectando.

Al darse cuenta, el menor se fascinó por lo que veía y sonrió emocionado. Katsuki le miró de reojo, notando el rostro risueño que se resplandecía con cada uno de los colores que se pintaban en el cielo. Suspiró, liberando el aire que llevaba contenido desde hace un rato. Detestaba experimentar esas sensaciones extrañas, apretó sus manos intentado contenerse, entonces se percató del objeto que había encontrado. ¿Esto era un momento oportuno? Quizá, por lo menos ayudaría a aligerar el ambiente.

—Hey, toma… —le extendió la pequeña bolsa y la depositó en sus manos.

El inesperado regalo lo agarró desprevenido. Con sutileza lo abrió y al saber de lo que se trataba sonrió. —¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque… creo que ya no lo necesito… —y diciendo esto lo sacó para mostrárselo.

" _Pero… ¿Qué rayos?..."_ Ni él hubiese imaginado que era eso… Un pequeño amuleto de color rojo con letras doradas que decían: _Suerte en el amor_. Ahora se encontraba más avergonzado que antes. Su madre era una arpía, movía los hilos a su antojo para que él hiciera lo que ella quería.

—Kacchan, Feliz año nuevo… —pronunció alegremente.

—Feliz año nuevo… —dijo casi en un susurro. Aprovechó el descuido del otro, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, los cuales descansaban sobre la grama. Izuku le miró ante repentino acto, notando la timidez que desbordaba. Prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Katsuki dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para disfrutar del espectáculo. Perdiéndose en lo que veía, se dio cuenta de algo. Se sentía realmente feliz. Él no creía en esas tonterías religiosas, pero tenía la necesidad de agradecerle a alguien por permitirle estar ahí en ese instante.

Una idea chiflada pasó por su cabeza: tal vez las plegarias que había hecho Deku ya se estaban volviendo realidad.

 **Sí, definitivamente Izuku era alguien «Creyente».**

* * *

 _Me encanta cuando Katsuki saca su lado Tsundere… awwww…._

 _Este punto estaba en la lista para más adelante; sin embargo, me pareció propicio usarlo con el tema de año nuevo. Según yo, creo que es importante que la persona que este a tu lado comparta tus creencias. Soy cristiana y por eso lo digo –me iré al infierno lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de nada xV—, no quise meterme tanto en el asunto religioso y hable lo más general que pude, espero no haber incomodado a nadie, pero bueno eso es lo que pienso xP!_

 _¡Ojalá la hayan pasado bien y que reciban un feliz año nuevo!_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


End file.
